Ancients
by Bryce Lee
Summary: A story about 3 kids that have extraordinary power that came from their ancestors, or rather parents


There was once a legendary clan named the Ancients, the Ancients were an advanced clan that uses magic, they are considered as unstoppable, with their unlimited source of energy. They are unbeatable, but with their insanely huge amount of power, there comes a price, using dangerous magic might be fatal to them as using these dangerous magic the user needs a body of immortality, a never ending body. Since these Ancients use their dangerous magic just for pride, each day there are more Ancients that are killed be overusing magic then the Ancients that are born. All until the last 5 teenage Ancients and a baby Ancient, together the 5 teenage Ancients decided who would be the strongest and rule the world. Therefore they went their separate ways on a quest to find more power. The baby Ancient decided that there was no point in fighting for the strongest, therefore began an adventure around the world, during the travel the baby Ancient grew to her adult form and found the gods, she married the three most powerful gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, and gave birth to 3 child each with a different personality due to their 3 different fathers, due to the powerful Child she gave birth to, she died an early death, but had given immortality as well as her remaining power to the 3 child. The gods knew that the 3 child could already beat the gods easily, due to their insanely powerful Ancient powers along with immortality, with both of these, they could use their dangerous magic without any hesitation, since they would never seem to die. Therefore the gods want to get rid of them as soon as possible, but they couldn't seem to put even a scratch on them, the gods decided to send these 3 child to different corners of the world and swore to never let them know who their parents were.

11 years later ... In Hong Kong, a part of China, in a public school full of thugs bullying other people around. A kid named Ace was celebrating his 11th birthday with his few friends, his parents had bought him an iPhone as a present, Ace has always wanted one he treated it for care and brought it to school. During school a new student has came into his classroom, the teacher welcomed him and asked him to give a brief introduction about himself, what he said still gives Ace the creeps, The new student said without any emotions: "My name is Gerald, a decedent of the Ancients" Everyone knows the Ancients have mysterious power that seems impossible, Ace felt Gerald's dark aura scratching his skin down to his bone. At lunch in the basketball court, Ace was practicing shooting a basketball on a damaged hoop, this particular hoop was damaged by none other than Ace himself. One day during PE, they were playing basketball, when it was Ace's turn to shoot a basket, he felt a a strange aura sparking from a distance away and managed to shoot the basketball with such force that the hoop got bent. Now until this day Ace tried to feel that strange aura again but he couldn't, but today it seems this strange aura was actually way more closer than before, feels like just next to him, he turned around and found Gerald right next to him. Before Ace wonders why Gerald is here, Ace fainted as he felt an enormous power overwhelming him.

In South Africa a kid named Blanche White, was told to be reported to the medical centre to be treated. It seems he couldn't stop going to the medical centre as he had two personalities, during times he feels he wants to help others such as helping others do homework, but at times he wakes up and finds out he had beaten up all the thugs at school. On the way to the medical centre to meet the social worker he suddenly felt a powerful aura sparking from a far away distance, and could feel another smaller aura getting weaker by the second, then Blanche fainted.

Meanwhile in North America, a girl named Christina Grace, waked up at night from a horrible nightmare, she dreamt that a person around the same age as her was being attacked by a mysterious dark figure, she felt the urge to protect that person, but it seems she couldn't help the person being attacked, as she moved less than a cm every second, her dream shifted and now another person also around the same age as her had tried to battle against himself, it seems weird as he was like talking to himself like different personalities. She woke up and found that it was midnight, a shadow was sneaking outside her bedroom window, she could actually feel an aura that seems like a wild animal, and she peaked out her window she saw a person looking at the moon grinning to himself, said: "it is time!"


End file.
